Sex Ed
by The Rated R MVP
Summary: Follow the H.S.M gang through all the lust, desire, and blackmail. Contains Troyella Rypay Gabpay Shaylor Kelspay, and Chaylor. GRAPHIC TWINCEST,FEMSLASH,AND STRAIGHT SEX
1. The Bathroom

Ok, I decided to do a regular fic about the H.S.M gang...except their all sex addicted freaks! well, not really, but there is sex, **graphic sex**, and lots of it!

**THIS STORY CONTAINS GRAPHIC SEX BETWEEN M/F, M/F/F, M/M/F, F/F, AND MAYBE MORE. FEMSLASH(LESBIANS) AND TWINCEST. EXCESSIVE CURSING, AND SLIGHT RACISM. YOU'VE BEEN WARNED.**

Troy sat in class, pretending to care about Taylor's seven page essay about evolution as she stood at the front of the room and read it off.

"...thus, proving that evolution is in fact the actual orgin of life, thank you for your time." She finished after twenty minutes.

Three kids clapped as she handed in her paper and sat down.

"Troy." Gabriella whispered, leaning over his shoulder.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"What are you doing tonight?" She asked.

"Probably you." He said.

She smiled and sat back in her chair.

"Shhh." Sharpay jealousy hissed.

_"That whore thinks she can just steal my Troy, who does that bitch think she is?"_ She thought, glaring at her.

She glared at Gabriella's concentrated face as she scribbled something down in her note book

Sharpay glanced down at Gabriella's paper, but noticed something else.

Gabriella's top buttons on her shirt were undone, Sharpay could see her bra.

"Ohhh." She found herself whisper.

Gabriella was a bitch...but then again...those perfect, round, supple breast, that face, that smile, her voice, those legs, that round, tight ass.

Sharpay found her hand subconsciously began to drift downward.

"SHAR!" Ryan whispered, yanking her hand from the zipper on her skirt.

"What?" She asked.

"You're doing it again." He said.

"What?" She asked.

"You know...the thing you just do, without thinking, stop staring at Troy." Ryan said.

"O...Ok, I guess your right." She said, adjusting her skirt.

"Ugh, did you even listen to my presentation?" Taylor asked.

"Ha, no." Sharpay said.

"Bitch." Taylor mumbled.

"What you just cal me you clunt." Sharpay said.

"What?" Taylor asked.

"Ugh, a clunt, a slut, cunt, a clunt, dumbass." Sharpay said.

"Sorry, I don't speak white whore." Taylor said.

"Sharpay, Taylor, out." The teacher said.

"But she..." They both began,"I don't care, out."

They both stood up.

Sharpay opened the door and slammed it behind her, right in Taylor's face.

Taylor rolled her eyes and opened the door.

"You bitch." Sharpay said, the second Taylor closed the door.

"Me? All I asked is for you to listen to my presentation, you couldn't even do that." Taylor said.

"Your right, because I don't give a damn about evolution." She said.

"Well if you'd open our ears, instead of your legs, maybe you'd learn something." Taylor said.

"GO TO HELL!" Sharpay sreamed, storming away.

Taylor smirked and pulled up a chair against the wall.

She looked around, checking to make sure the hallways.

She gave her breast a quick squeeze.

"Psh, thst bitch ain't got nothing on these." She said to herself.

Suddenly the door down the hall flew open.

"YEAH, WELL SCREW THIS CLASS, AND SCREW GEOMETRY!" Chad screamed, rushing out of the room and slamming the door.

Taylor sighed and Chad slumped against the wall.

"Man...I didn't do a goddamn thing." He said.

"Chad, what did you do know?" Taylor asked, walking up to him.

"Taylor? Hey baby, what are you doing?" He asked.

"That bitch Sharpay got me kicked out of the room." Taylor said.

"Where is she?" Chad asked.

"She ran off." Taylor said.

"Hmmm., let's see." He said, checking his watch,"Thrity minutes of class left, your kicked out, I'm kicked out, wanna go do smething?"

"Chad, it's last peroid...on Friday, can you wait?" She asked.

Suddenly Chad grabbed her and pulled their bodies togeher.

He thrusted his hips into hers.

Taylor bit her lip.

"Asshole." She said, taking his hand and pulling him down the hallway.

Chad grinned as they found the restroom.

"Baby wait, this is the girls room." Chad said.

"So?" She asked.

"I...don't know, this is weird." He said.

"Oh right, I'm about to blow you in the middle of school, but this is weird?" She said.

"I guess you right." He said, opening the door, he checked inside and yanked her in.

"Make this quick, I don't want that bitch suspicious." Taylor said.

"Why do you care?" Chad asked.

"That bitch might tell the teacher that I'm gone." She said as Chad proped the out of order sign in front of the restroom door.

"Nice one." She said.

"Nice two." Chad said, squeezing her breasts.

Taylor smiled and kissed him roughly on the lips.

Chad imediantly stuck in tongue in her mouth and grabbed her hips.

She began to moan softly as Chad gently bucked his hips into hers and wrestled her tongue with his.

"Mmmm, baby stop, quick, remember." She said, pulling away.

"This is quick." Chad said.

"Fine." She sighed, kissing him again.

Chad tugged at her skirt, pulling it up all the way.

"What? No thong?" He asked, tracing his finger along her panties.

"No, because I never thought I'd be doing this in the middle of school." She said..

Chad smiled and began tp pull her panties down.

"Chad...no, were not going all the way, just a quick suck off." She said, pulling them back up.

Chad frowned, but pulled the front of her skirt up.

"Now tell me this ain't good?" He asked, squeezing the front her panties.

"Ohhhh, Chad...no no, we can't...stop baby, please, I just wanna make this quick, please, we can fool around tonight." She said.

"Fine, fine, just one feel." Chad said, sliding his hand in her panties and brushing her entrance.

"Ohhhhhk, ok, that's enough." She said, pulling his hand out.

Chad smirked and Taylor brushed her hair back and dropped to her knees in front his crotch.

She undid his belt and blue jeans.

Taylor pulled down Chad's boxers and revealed his cock.

She took hold of it and began to lick the tip.

"Mmmm." Chad moaned.

Taylor took his whole cock in her mouth, her tongue slipping and sliding all around it.

"Oh fuck baby...keep doing that." He said.

She wrapped her arms around his waist and swallowed his whole cock

"Oh shit." Chad said, grabbing her head

"God, only you can do shit like this." Chad panted, bobbing her head back and fourth.

She gently nibbled on the tip, causing Chad to yank her hair.

"Oh, God...I...I'm not gonna last much longer." He said.

"Oh no?" She asked.

She pulled it out of her mouth and began to suck his head as hard as she could.

"OH FUCK!" Chad shouted, grabbing her head.

"Are you there?" She asked.

"Don't fucking stop." He said, shoving her head back.

"Not in my hair, I have to go back out there." She said, licking the tip.

"Just...this one time." He said.

"Fine." She said, talking it back in her mouth.

"Oh fuck baby...now, right now." He said.

Taylor suddenly felt several warm gushes in her mouth.

"Oh God." Chad said as Taylot stood up.

"That was great." He panted, slowly pulling up his boxers and pants.

"One last kiss." She said.

"Sure." He smiled.

Taylor kissed Chad on the lips, parting his lips with her tongue.

Suddenly Chad felt something warm and salty in his mouth.

"Ohhh, baby you didn't." He said, pulling away.

She grinned and stuck her tongue out.

Chad spat out his own seed in the bathroom sink.

"And tonight you can return the favor." She smiled, leaving the restroom.

"Can't wait." He smiled, following her out of the restroom.

Suddenly the stall door opened slowly.

Sharpay stepped out of the stall, smirking.

She looked down ather cell phone, she hit play on the video she had just recorded.

_"Oh fuck baby...keep doing that." Chad said._

_Taylor wrapped her arms around his waist and swallowed his whole cock_

_"Oh shit." Chad said, grabbing her head_

Sharpay smirked and hit pause.

"Payback, just like you Taylor...is a bitch." She said, walking out of the restrrom and towards the principal's office..

I think it's going pretty good, remember, this was actually kind of clean compared to the rest of the chapters, so be warned. Here are the (Sex)pairing - (In no order)

Troyella

Rypay

Gabpay

Shaylor(Sharpay and Taylor)

Kelsi and Sharpay

And a threeway, not sure who yet.

Anyway, lots of sex in the next chapter, Rypay and maybe a little Troyella, or Shaylor.


	2. Kelsi

**THIS STORY CONTAINS GRAPHIC SEX BETWEEN M/F, M/F/F, M/M/F, F/F, AND MAYBE MORE. FEMSLASH(LESBIANS) AND TWINCEST. EXCESSIVE CURSING, AND SLIGHT RACISM. YOU'VE BEEN WARNED.**

Sharpay was at the principals door when she realized,

_"This is crazy, if I turn this in, they'll just get suspended, sure it's bad, but hey, I could have sooooo much more fun with them, namely Taylor, if I blackmail her."_

She cut her phone off and dropped it back in her bag.

She flipped her hair and walked back to the hallway where Taylor was sitting in a chair digging through her backpack.

"So..." Sharpay said, her tone unusually casual.

"What?" Taylor asked, her tone the same.

"Where were you?" She asked, sitting next to her.

"No of your business." Taylor said, pulling a pen out of her backpack.

"Oh, it may not be, but, I'm gonna make it." Sharpay smirked.

Taylor dropped the pen, her eyes grew huge,"W...what do you mean?"

"Rule number one about giving head in school...always check the stalls." She smirked.

"You weren't." Taylor said, her heart nearly skipping a beat.

"Oh, but I was, oh fuck baby...keep doing that." She said, mocking Chad,"Not in my hair, I have to go back out there." Mocking Taylor now.

Taylor sighed,"Ok, just how are you gonna..." But before she could finish, Sharpay pulled her phone out and hit play.

"OK!" Taylor said, shoving it away, not wanting anyone else to see it.

"Ok Sharpay...you win, I admit it, you got me, now just what do I have to do to get that video erased?" Taylor asked.

"Ok, let me break this down for you, I...am a very very sexualy active person, but lately, it seems everyone's got somebody except me." She began.

"Oh God." Taylor said, wondering how she was gonne break it to Chad that he had to sleep with Sharpay.

"Well, Troy had Gabriella, you have Chad, Ryan's just a little out there for me...this leaves me, a very lonely, very horny, teenager." She said.

"Ok, look, Chad's..." Taylor began, but suddenly Sharpay placed her finger over Taylor's lip.

"Shhhhh, let me finish, Zeke...you think Zeke ever touches me, or makes me happy? Hell no, that queer's always sooo busy with his "baking" so this leaves me with only one thing I need."

"Ok, Chad..." Taylor began, but suddenly Sharpay leaned in, about an inch from her face,"I want you."

Taylor's eyes grew huge.

"I...I'm not a lesbian." Taylor said.

"Do you like it when Chad kisses you?" Sharpay whispered.

"Y...yes." Taylor said, Sharpay still uncomfortably close to her face.

Sharpay kissed Taylor softly on the lips.

Taylor tried to pull away, but Sharpay grabbed her shoulders.

She licked Taylor's lips and pulled away.

"Does he kiss like that?" She asked.

"I...yes." Taylor said.

"And, I bet it really turns you on when he does this." She said, leaning in and gently kissing Taylor's neck.

Taylor let out a very soft moan, but Sharpay's ear just manged to catch it.

She reached out and grabbed Taylor's right breast, squeezing hard.

Taylor began to writh under the blonde's touch.

"Ok...Ok, I'll do what you want, just...don't tell Chad, please." Taylor whispered.

Sharpay smirked and pulled away.

"I knew you'd see things my way, but trust me, tonight, you'll be seeing alot more." She said.

"Tonight? But I had plans with..." Taylor began.

"Well, not anymore, tonight Taylor...you my bitch." Sharpay said, blowing her a kiss and walking away.

**Meanwhile...**

"Ok, Troy, Jason, Ashley, Vanessa, Lucas, and Ryan, be prepared to read your essays Monday." The teacher said as the class gathered their book together.

RING!!!

"Ok, have a great weekend." The teacher said.

"Oh you can count on that." Troy said under his breath, slapping Gabriella's butt.

She jumped forward and smiled.

Ryan smiled and picked up his backpack.

He walked out of the room and towards the exit door.

"Hey Ryan." Someone called.

He spun around to find a distressed looking Taylor behind him.

"Yeah?" He asked, a little confused Taylor would be talking to him of all people.

"Hey...ummm, your sister and I are..._working together on a special project tonight_, could I have her number?"

"Sure, it's_ (insert fake number here)_." He said, handing her a slip of paper.

"Ok, thanks." Taylor said.

"Your welcome." Ryan smiled.

Taylor turned and began to walk away, but stopped and turned around.

"You know Ryan...you have a very nice smile." She said.

"Wow...thanks." He smiled again.

Taylor reached out and took his hat off.

"Well now your just plain cute." She said.

Ryan's eyes grew huge and he turned beat red.

"Don't tell me you've never had a girlfriend before?" She said.

"Well not really..." Ryan said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Wow, well I'm sure it won't take that long to find one." Taylor said.

"Bye cutie."

"Bye." Ryan smiled as she walked away.

"Wow." Ryan smiled, walking out of the school and to his car.

"Good day Ryan, I take it you'll finish all your make-up work this weekend." He english teacher said.

"Ye sir." Ryan smiled.

The teacher nodded and walked off.

Ryan sighed and started his car.

**Meanwhile**

"Ohhhhh." Sharpay sighed, climbing into a nice, hot shower, getting ready for tonight.

She closed her eyes and smiled.

"I can't wait to taste her." She whispered to herself.

But of course, this wouldn't be her first time to have another girl...why just the other day...

_Flashback..._

Sharpay Evans was on her way to the auditorium for practice, usually, Ryan would be right behind her, but that was'nt the case today.

Ryan was sick, so today it would be Sharpay...only Sharpay...and Kelsi.

Sharpay strutted into the auditorium.

She looked around, but Kelsi was nowhere to be found.

She shrugged and dropped her purse on a chair and walked away.

She walked to the restroom, while she was away, Kelsi returned from the back.

She sat down and adjusted her papers.

"Hmmm, Sharpay should already be here." She said.

"Oh well." She said, talking of her hat, letting her long red hair fall around her shoulders.

She began to play a familiar tune, shew got so caught up in the song, she never noticed Sharpay walk in.

She smirked and quietly locked the doors behind her.

"Just where I want you." She whispered.

Kelsi stopped playing and undid the top three buttons of her shirt.

"I wish they'd fix the AC in here." She moaned, fanning herself.

She continued to play as Sharpay quietly made her way up behind her.

Kelsi closed her eyes as she was once again absorbed into her music.

Sharpay was now directly behind her.

She smirked again and looked down Kelsi's shirt.

_"Braless." _She thought.

"What are ya playing?" She asked, leaning over Kelsi's shoulder.

"SHARPAY!" Kelsi jumped, startled that Sharpay had just popped up behind her like that.

"I was just working on some new...lyrics..." She said, breathing hard.

"What's wrong?" Sharpay asked seductivly.

"It's jusy so hot in here, and you scared me..." She said.

"Well, why don't we take some of that tention away?" She asked, as she began to gently massage Kelsi's shoulders.

"Sharpay...what are you..." She began, but Sharpay cut her off,"Shhh, just ease into my grip..that's it, just let..."

Her hands began to slid down, she stopped in Kelsi's collarbone.

Kelsi closed her eyes again and began to play the melody again.

"That's it..." Sharpay whispered.

Her hands began to carefully make their way down Kelsi's shirt.

She never noticed until Sharpay gently flicked one of her nipples.

"SHARPAY!" Kelsi yelped, jumping up.

"Shhh, just stay down." She said, pushing her back down.

Kelsi squirmed in her chair as Sharpay continued to massage her shoulder with one hand and squeezed her breast with the other.

"Sharpay..."She began, but she cut her off,"Call me Shar." She whispered in her ear, her hot breath tickling Kelsi's sensitive earlobe.

"Shar...I...I don't want do this...I...I'm not like this." She said.

"Well then we'll just have to make you like that, won't we?" She asked.

She began to pinch her nipple, causing Kelsi to cry out in slight pain, and pleasure.

"Please...stop..." Kelsi said.

"No." Sharpay grinned, rolling her hardening nipple between her slender fingers.

She ripped open Kelsi's shirt the rest of the way, leaned over, and took Kelsi's nipple in her mouth.

"Oh my God." She whispered, stroking Sharpay's head unconsiously.

Sharpay swirled her tight little nipple around with her tongue.

"Shar..." Kelsi moaned.

Sharpay flicked her tongue up and down a few more times before she pulled away.

Kelsi slumped back in the chair panting.

Sharpay pulled her hair back and reached over Kelsi again.

This time, she grabbed the front of her pants and began to undo her button.

"Shar...I don't know if I can do this." Kelsi panted.

"Shut up." Sharpay commanded.

She pulled open the front of Kelsi's pants.

She traced her finger along the damp crack on the outside of her panties.

"Mmm." She moaned.

Her fingers began to slid in Kelsi's panties.

Kelsi let out a small gasp.

Sharpay's fingertips found her tight, wet, untainted, virgin cunt.

She gently slid a finger inside Kelsi's pussy.

"Oh my God." Kelsi wimpered.

"Mmmm." Sharpay moaned, licking her lips.

Her own panties were becoming pretty wet, she knew what it was time to do.

She pulled her finger out and quickly licked them clean.

She stepped in front of Kelsi unzipped her skirt.

She let it fall down her long slender legs in front of Kelsi.

"Do you like what you see?" She asked.

Kelsi nodded.

"Do you want me to fuck you?" She asked.

"Please." Kelsi whispered.

"Ok, then get up." She said.

Kelsi stood up and Sharpay grabbed her by her hair.

"Ok shorty, I like it quick and rough, you know how to play?" Sharpay asked.

"No, but I'm a quick learner." Kelsi smirked.

Sharpay grinned and kissed Kelsi, immediantly sticking her tongue into her mouth.

Kelsi swirled her tongue in with Sharpays and began to moan with excitement .

Sharpay began to pull Kelsi's shirt off, breaking this kiss to pull it over her head.

Kelsi quickly kised Sharpay again as Sharpay began to kneed her breast, rolling her nipples in and out of her fingers.

"Mmmm, I'm dying to tast your pussy." Sharpa whispere, out of breath from kissing.

"Well have at it." Kelsi said.

Sharpay quickly spun Kelsi around and slapped her ass, causing Kelsi to jump forward and grab the edge of her piano.

"What are you..." Kelsi began, but stopped when she felt Sharpay press up against her ass.

"Mmmm, a little tese never hurts." Sharpay said as she began to hump Kelsi.

Kelsi began to moan at the feeling.

"Ohhh, this is amazing." Kelsi said, as she reached down her pants and traced a finger along her folds.

"I know...hey now, that's my job." Sharpay said pulling Kelsi's hand out of her pants, she yanked both of her hands behind her back and began to grind again.

"Ohhhh please please, I need this, please." Kelsi whimpered.

"Oh you think this is fun, wait till we're naked." Sharpay said, she reached down and pulled her thong off.

She wriggled out of it and began to undo Kelsi's pants.

Kelsi helped Sharpay take off her pants, but left her panties on.

"I..I've never been naked in front of somebody else before." Kelsi said, blushing.

"Then let me help out, lay down." Sharpay said.

Kelsi made a confused face, but layed on the stage next to her piano.

Sharpay picked up her mini skirt and yanked her belt from it.

"I'm not really into thw whole spanking things." Kelsi said.

"Good, that's not what I'm doing." Sharpay said.

She pulled Kelsi's arms together and wrapped the belt around her wrist and then tied it to the piano leg.

"Sharpay...I can't move." Kelsi said, looking up at the restraint.

"I know, that's the idea." Sharpay said, puling Kelsi's panties down.

She brushed her hair back and began to lick Kelsi's thigh.

"Ohhh." Kelsi moaned.

"You need to...stay quiet." Sharpay said, pushing Kelsi's legs backwards, making her look as if she were folded in half.

"This is kind of we...ohhh." Kelsi was cut off as Sharpay suddenly kissed Kelsi's ass.

"Mmm, see, I'm kissing your ass for once." Sharpay said.

Kelsi smiled, but was immediantly moaning again as Sharpay licked up her ass and pulled her back down.

Her tongue stopped at Kelsi's entrance.

She smirked and bit down on one of Kelsi's folds softly.

Kelsi began to moan loudly as Sharpay progressed to kissing her pussy, which turned into Sharpay's tongue halfway down her vigina.

Kelsi was screaming as sharpay flicked her tongue in and out.

"Ohhhh christ, don't stop." Kelsi cried, bucking her hips in Sharpays face.

Sharpay sucked as hard as she could, causing Kelsi one last violent spasm before she began to leak her juices into Sharpay's waiting mouth.

"Ohhhhhhhh." Kelsi moaned.

"Oh baby your pusst taste sooo nice." Sharpay said, pulling her self up to match her face with Kelsi's.

They engulfed in a passionate kiss.

Sharpay began to buck her hips into Kelsi's, you see, Kelsi got to cum, but Sharpay was left wanting.

"Ohhhh, this is even better." She said, grinding her pussy into the smaller girls.

"I don't know if it's better..." Kelsi began, but Sharpay grabbed both of her breasts.

"Oooooook, maybe it...is." She moaned.

Sharpay lowed herself down the restrained teen girl's body.

She lowed her open mouth down on her nipple and bit down softly.

"Ohhhhh, this is good." Kelsi said.

Sharpay smirked and continued to nibble.

She brushed past her stomach and shoved three fingers in herself.

"Ohhhh." She moaned.

Kelsi and Sharpay began to moan in unison as Sharpay fingered herself and bit down on Kelsi's nipple.

"OHHHHH." Kelsi moaned.

""I...I'm about to...cum." Sharpay cried.

She buried her face between Kelsi's breast as she came.

She panted as her juices slid down her thighs and onto Kelsi's.

"That...was so amzing." Kelsi whispered, as Sharpay rested her head on Kelsi's chest.

"I know." She whispered.

"But what do I tell Jason?" She asked.

"Nothing, this was only a one night stand, I can't be tied down...but you can." Sharpay said, stading up.

"What?" Kelsi asked.

Sharpay walked over to her bag, her beatiful tan, nude body glistening with sweat and cum.

She pulled a small bottle of sanitizer out of her bag and squirted a little on her thighs and hands.

"Shar...untie me." Kelsi said, wiggling under her restraints.

Sharpay pulled on a fresh thong and a mini skirt.

She tossed her sock and heels on still topless, she walked over to Kelsi.

"Nahhhh, you'll bre fine, by cutie." She kissed her crevice and walked to the auditorium doors.

Still topless, she walked out of the auditorium and into the empty hallways.

She was almost to her locker where her fresh bra and shirt was, when suddenly Coach Bolton walked out of the teachers lounge.

"Miss..." He began, but when he saw her bare breast, his jaw fell agape, he dropped hi coffee and took a step backwards.

"Miss...Evans...I'm not sure...what..." He stumbled in his speech, trying his best not to stare.

"Ugh, relax, there's a tied up teenage girl in there waiting for you if you keep you mouth shut." She said, pulling her shirt out of her locker.

"I..." He began, but he looked towards the auditorium.

"Well...that bitch wife of mine never puts out...you have a safe drive home little miss." He said, undoing his tie and walking towards the auditorium.

Sharpay smirked and walked off.

She was almost out when suddenly Jack called out to her.

"Oh and Sharpay..." He began.

She spun around.

"Nice." He said, making a squeezing motion.

Sharpay smirked and walked out of the school as Jack walked into the auditorium.

**TBC...**

Ok, **NO, I WILL NOT DO JACK/KELSI DON'T ASK! **I just though that would be kind of funny.

Ok, next up is

**Sharpay/Ryan**

**Sharpay/Taylor/Ryan**

Ryan's gonna fit it just nice in this fic, it's kind of Sharpay centric, most of the sex is with her, except for Troyella, which won't be until later. And remember this fic is like..out there, so please don't complain about it being unrealistic.

Peace.


	3. GGWAB

_"Well...that bitch wife of mine never puts out...you have a safe drive home little miss." He said, undoing his tie and walking towards the auditorium._

_Sharpay smirked and walked off._

_She was almost out when suddenly Jack called out to her._

_"Oh and Sharpay..." He began._

_She spun around._

_"Nice." He said, making a squeezing motion._

_Sharpay smirked and walked out of the school as Jack walked into the auditorium._

_She was to her car when suddenly..._

Sharpay jumped up.

She was in her bathtub.

She had fallen asleep...ironic, she had a wet dream...in a bathtub.

She smirked and pulled herself up.

She looked down at her perfectly developed breast.

"Ohhh those bitches are so jealous." She said, tracing her fingers over them.

She was stepping out of the tun when suddenly her skirt, which was in the corner of the room began to ring.

She sighed, dried her hands and the side of her face off, dug through her pockets, pulled out her cellphone and answered it.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Sniff sniff, hi sniff sniff, Sharpay, it's Taylor, look, I really feel bad, I think it would be better if we could just do it tommorow, please please...sniff sniff." She said.

"Ohhh, but I'm soooo lonley, and all wet, couldn't you just_ cum _tonight?" She asked.

"I could, but I could give such...sniff sniff, better "out" if you just wait till tommorow." She said.

Sharpay smirked.

"Well I guess one more night with my "buzz buzz" couldn't hurt." She said.

"See, just wait till tommrow." Taylor said.

"So...whatcha wearing?" Sharpay asked.

"A t-shirt and panties." Taylor said.

"Ohhh, what color?" Taylor asked.

"Pink, look, does it matter?" Taylor asked.

"Ugh, yeah, I need something to stick myself to." She said.

"That's really nasty, I had no idea you were so perverted." Taylor said.

"Mmmm, do you have anything under your shirt?" She asked, hopping up on the counter.

"What are you wearing?" Taylor retorted.

"Nothing, I'm totaly naked, and soaking wet." Sharpay smirked.

"Ok, look, here...there, now I'm naked too, I'm totaly, naked, I'm naked licking whip fucking cream of Jessica Alba's nipples, now will you just go touch yourself and go to bed, in less than twenty four hours we can be naked together, that video will be deleted and I can get on with my life." Taylor said.

"Fine, and be sure to save some of that whip cream for me." She said.

"I'll do that." Taylor said, hanging up.

"Freaking weirdo." She said.

"Freaking sexy." Sharpay said.

She hung up and walked to her bedroom.

She was still wet...from her bath, so she walked back to the restroom...where Ryan was brushing his teeth.

"Hey Shar I..." He began, but looked up and down at his naked sister.

"JESUS SHAR PUT SOME CLOTHS ON!" He shouted.

"Oh calm down you homo, you've never seen a girl naked before?" She laughed, pulling a robe on.

"NO...YES, but, NOT MY SISTER!" He shouted.

"Ohhhh, so you've been with a girl before?" She asked.

"Well...no, but the computer..." He began.

"HA! Christ your a loser, I've been with three chicks and six guys so far." She laughed.

Ryan's eyes grew huge,"You've...had sex with another girl?"

"Yeah sure, it's great, what, you've never wanted to be with another guy...at least kiss?"

"NO!" He shouted.

"Well...I guess some of us are just more outgoing." She smiled.

"I guess you are..." He said, narrowing his eyes.

Sharpay looked up and narrowed her eyes.

Ryan glared at her for a few seconds.

"I'll never give up." She said, squinting her eyes.

Ryan began to shake..."Ohhhhh, dang it." He said, turning and walking out of the restroom.

He walked back to his room and shut the door.

"Stupid Sharpay...and her...stupid intimidating eyes." He grumbled.

Suddenly there was a knock on his door.

"Yes?" He called, sitting on his bed and cutting his iPod on.

Sharpay walked in, still in her towel only.

"What?" He asked.

"I'm bored, and I was turned on, but your face killed it."

Ryan shook his head.

"Soooooo, whatcha wanna do?" She asked.

"I want you to leave, and I'm going to sleep." He said.

"Fine...I hope you have nightmares." She said.

"I looked at you naked didn't I?" He asked.

Sharpay grinned and walked out of the room.

"Hmmmmm...Ryan always falls asleep fast...I bet I could..." She began, she walked to her room.

_Cuts to Taylor's house_

"I know...and now I have to...UGH! God...I just...UGH!" Taylor shouted.

"So...why didn't you check before..." Gabriella began.

"I just wanted to shut him up, I figured it would be quick, no problem, but that...bitch was watching the whole time." Taylor said.

"So, as it turns out, Sharpay's a lesbin who's basically gonna rape you, because you blew Chad and she was watching and taping the whole thing in school?" Gabriella asked.

"Pretty much...God...how did this ever happen?" Taylor asked.

"Right around the time he came in your mouth." Gabriella laughed.

Taylor made a disgusted face and pushed Gabriella off the bed.

"I mean, I've never even kissed another girl before, I'm not even curious, and now I have to go all the way on my first time." Taylor said, as Gabriella pulled herself back on the bed.

"You mean you've never even seen another girl naked before?" She asked.

"Of course I have, I've plenty of girls naked, I've just never actually wanted to touch one." She said.

"So, you've seen a girl naked, but you've never kissed another girl, and you don't want to?" Gabriella asked.

"Right." Taylor nodded.

"Well what's the main thing your worried about?" Gabriella asked.

"Well, I mean, kissing is gonna be weird, and then pleasuring her, which I probably won't know how to do properly." Taylor sighed.

"Why not?" Gabriella asked.

"I mean, I know exactly what Chad likes, but I have no clue as to what..." She began.

"A girl would like?" Gabriella finished.

"Well...yeah?" Taylor said.

"Taylor...your a girl." Gabriella laughed.

"Yeah..." Taylor nodded, a bit confused.

"Well, just do to her what you like done to you." She said.

"Well...uhhh..." Taylor looked away.

"What?" Gabriella asked.

"Chad...nevergiveout." She coughed.

"What?" Gabriella asked.

"Chad's...uh...never...given..._you know_." She said.

"Ohhhh...what an asshole, even Troy will go down on it once in a while." Gabriella said.

"Yeah, Chad never does, I usualy just blow him and he goes to sleep or just sits there." Taylor shrugged.

"So...how do you get off?" Gabriella asked, finding a very unusual tingly feeling inside...almost...excitement.

"Ohhh, don't get me wrong, he'll play with me..._play_...with me, sometimes even in school, and we fu..."make love" all the time."

"Ohhhh, wow." Gabriella mumbled, glancing down.

"So...when is the game ending?" Gabriella asked.

"I dunno, I'll go check." Taylor said, stading up and walking out of her bedroom.

She walked into the living room where Troy and Chad were intensely focused on the basketball game on T.V.

She stood behind Troy's chair so he could not see her without any pants on.

"So guys...whens the game over?" She asked.

Nothing.

"Uhhh, guys?" She asked.

"Guys?" She called a little louder.

"TROY, CHAD!" She shouted.

They both jumped.

"Damn it Tay, we're in a crucial point in the game, it'll be like just twenty more minutes." Chad said.

"Ohhh, ok." She said.

Meanwhile,

Gabriella check to make sure Taylor wasn't on her way back yet.

She slid her hand down her panties and gasped.

"Oh my God...I...I got wet off of...Taylor...my best...friend...my best..._girl_...friend." She said.

"I...I'm a bi." She said, still in disbelief.

She had seen soooo many other girls naked before, she had even made out with a girl when she was twelve our of curiousity, and nothing came out of it, but she had a quick chat with Taylor about her sex life with Chad and all of a sudden she's...a bi?

"Wow." She gasped.

Suddenly Taylor popped back in the room.

"God those guys..." She shook her head as Gabriella scurried back into her normal position.

She dropped a bowl of popcorn on the bed.

"Let's watch T.V, Dancing With the Stars is on, girl, I've been voting for that Monique girl, that bitch has some moves, and g.g.w.a.b." Taylor said, picking up the romote and flipping the show on.

"What's that mean?" Gabriell asked.

"G.g.w.a.b.? It means good God what a booty." Taylor said.

"Oh." Gabriella laughed.

"Yeah, I got it of Fresh Prince of Bel-Air." She laughed.

Gabriella's laugh suddenly died away.

"Wait wait...you think another girl has a nice butt?" She questioned.

Taylor turned, a bit suprised with her friends obvious question.

"Yeah...I think some girls have nice butts, I mean I think alot of guys have nice butts to, like Chad, or, even Ryan." Taylor shrugged.

Gabriella gasped,"Wait...Ryan? Ryan Evans? The drama king?"

"Yeah, I think he looks cute when he smiles, and he looks really cute without a hat, I bet he doesn't even like wearing it, I bet that bitch makes him." Taylor narrowed her eyes.

"So...you like Ryan, and you check out other girls?" Gabriella asked.

"Well...I do like Ryan, he's cute, like I said, but, no, I'll check out other girls to compare, I mean you can't say you've never looked at another girl and thought she had a nice chest, or a great butt." Taylor said.

"Well...I mean...yeah I gusss, like I have checked out other girls before, but I've never thought anything of it." Gabriella quickly ended her sentence.

"Why would you even bring this up?" Taylor questioned, shoving a handful of pocorn in her mouth.

"I dunno...it...just caught me off guard." Gabriella mumbled, trying her hardest not to look at Taylor...who was staring at her with an odd expresion.

"Why are you acting so weird all of a sudden? I mean if it's cause of me having to sleep with the lesbo bitch Sharpay, I promise, I'm disgusted by the whole thing, I'm not a lesbian if that's what your getting at." Taylor snorted.

"No no...it's just I..."Gabriella began.

"You what?" Taylor questioned.

"I...think..." Gabriella stumbled, about to come out to her friend.

"What do you think? Just say it." Taylor moaned.

"I...think I'm gonna throw up." Gabriella lied.

"Oh gross, bathroom!" Taylor exclaimed, jumping up and dragging her friend to the restoom.

She slammed the door as Gabriella flushed the toilet and made a few fake coughing noises.

"Gabz...are you ok in there?" Taylor knocked as Gabriella continued to cough.

Gabriella flushed the toilet again and spotted something under Taylor's cloths basket.

She pulled out a t-shirt and opened her hamper.

She went to toss it in, but instead she reached in and pulled out another shirt and a pain of pants.

_"Hmmm, cute." _She thought, spreading out the pants and holding them up to her waist.

"Gabriella?" Taylor called again.

"Uhhh, _cough_, yeah?" She asked.

"How you holding up?" Taylor asked.

Gabriella pulled a black bra out of the cloths hamper.

She smirked and held it up to her chest.

"We're about equal." Gabriella mumbled.

"What?" Taylor called.

"I said I'm..." She trailed of...

"What?" Taylor asked.

Gabriella smirked.

"I said I'm doing just fine." She said, tucking a black thong in her pocket.

**This may come as a shock, but I like reviews. So give them to me, and I'll give you more story porn.**


	4. Family Ties

**Picks up about and hour after Ryan went to sleep.**

Shows a dark room, the only light is the occasional lighting shoting through the windows, which have white curtains over them.

A small thud echos through the room as Ryan rolls over, knocking his iPod off the bed, pulling the plugs from his ears as he moaned a little, but remained asleep.

His door slightly creeked open, but it was only from a gust of wind shot out by the air conditioner that had just been cut on.

The rolling thunder caused a brief distraction as his door opens the rest of the way.

A dark figure enters the room, shutting and locking the door behind it.

It slowly makes it's way over to the sleeping teen, stopping in front of his chest, sitting next to him, stroking his cheek.

"Sooooo pretty." A whisper pured, gently turning his face, causing him to cry out a little, but not waking him.

The figure suddenlt stood up and dropped a bag at the foot of the bed.

They reached in and pulled out two ropes.

The figure slowly approached Ryan again, gently taking his arm and turning it, dropping his hand on the bed post.

They carefully tied Ryan's hand, carefully...but tight enough to hold him.

Next, they tied his other hand, in the same manner, to the post.

The returned to their bag and pulled out two more ropes.

This time, they carefully uncovered Ryan's legs, slowly picking up one of them up by the ankle and dropping it on the bed post.

They adjusted it so his foot was aligned with the knob on the post.

They tied Ryan's foot to the post.

Last, they did Ryan's left foot, making sure it was nice and tight.

Makiung sure Ryan was nice and secure, they finally, carefully pulled the covers off Ryan and tossed them aside.

The figure slowly undid Ryan's top button on his pajama shirt, they went down the row untill his shirt was completly undone, exposing his skinny torso completly.

The figure ran it's small hand down Ryan's chest slowly, gently grazing his skin with it's fingernails.

"Uhhhhhhh..." Ryan moaned out, trying to roll over.

"Mmmmm...whhh..whhh...hey..WHAT THE HELL?" He shouted, waking up, finding his body completly tied down to the bed.

"WHAT IS THIS?" He shouted, yanking violently on the ropes.

"Relax you homo, it's just a little rope." A familiar voice said.

Suddenly the lights came on.

Ryan squinted his eyes, but still made out the blonde headed figure in front of him.

"Sharpay, what the hell is this?" He asked.

"Shhhhhh." She said, lighting a scented candle and placing it on his nightstand.

"Let's see." She said, pulling his top dresser open.

"LEAVE THAT ALONE!" He screamed.

"Why, got porn in here?" She asked.

"GET OUT, UNTIE ME, STOP!!!" He sreamed.

"What, no condoms?" She laughed, dumping out his dresser.

"Hmmmm, twently...thirty...fourty...fifty...sixty...sevently...eighty, wow, eighty bucks, wow, thanks." She smirked, opening the front of her silk nightdress and dropping the wad of cash between her breast.

"GIVE IT BACK!" He screamed,"MOM, DAD!"

"Sorry little brother, mommy and daddy are away..." She laughed, cutting his lights off again, the candle light the only source now.

"...so the twins will play." She whispered, sitting next to him.

"WHAT? What are you talking about?" He asked, still yanking on the ropes.

"Stop it, you'll cut you wrists." She said, grabbing his hands.

"Good, more proof, because the second I get free I'm emailing mom and dad in Aspen and I'mm have photo evidence." He said.

"Good God, who the hell raised you, Carlton from Fresh Prince? Get real Ryan, are you to stupid to figure out what this is?" She asked.

"WHAT IS GOING ON?" He shouted.

"Riddle me this Batman..." She began, standing up,"Two teens home alone, mom and dad so far away, poor Ryan's tied up, and left with Sharpay. A bisexual blondy and her restrained twin, before the night is over, we're both gonna sin." She finished, a sexual tone coming with the word sin.

"That wasn't even a riddle, and I still don't know what you..." He began...

"I'm going to fuck you." She smiled, tossing her head to the side.

"WHAT? YOU FREAKING WEIRDO WHORE, LEAVE ME ALONE, NOOOOOOOO, NOOOOOOOO, HEEEEEEELP!!!" Ryan screamed.

"Oh calm down you pussy, if your screaming, you won't be able to enjoy mine." She said, walking towards him.

"Shar please, don't, this isn't right, it's incest, that's illegal, it's rape, that's illegal...just stop." He pleaded.

"Mmmmmm, nah." She said, taking hold of the front of his pajama pants.

"Sharpay please, as your brother...I'm begging you, I won't tell mom or dad if you just untie me now." He said.

"Well if I untie you, you won't let me do...THIS!" She said, pulling his pants down.

"Ugh, are you kidding me?" She asked,"You wear boxer and pants when you sleep?" She asked.

"It gets really cold when we're home alone, you turn the air down so low, I have to bundle...NOW LET ME GO!" He said.

"Well maybe that's why everyone calls me ice princess." She smilled.

"Ok, enough talk." She said,"Time for the fun."

"Come on, please don't do this." He said.

Sharpay stopped and looked up at Ryan.

They stared at each other for a few seconds before she dived onto him, kissing him roughly on the lips.

"Sppppp, STOP!" He cried, but suddenly he found himself at a loss.

Sharpay had aligned their hips.

"Ohhhhh, that shut you up." She said.

"You..." Ryan began, but Sharpay slowly applied pressure down below...

"Ohhhhhhhhhhh...Ryan." She moaned, throwing her head back.

"Sttttt...sttt..." Ryan tried to stop her, but he could manage.

"Ohhhh." She cooed, rolling off him.

The stood up and pulled her nightgown down.(Not off, just down, like...it was riding up...heh...riding...heh heh...up)

"What's this?" She asked, stroking Ryan through his boxers.

"No...please...stop." He moaned, throwing his head side to side.

"Did you get this for me?" She asked, grasping his erection through the cloth of his thin boxers.

"UGH...YES!...DAMN IT, NO!!" He shouted.

"I-think-you-did." She said, pumping up and down with each word.

"UGH...KEEP...STOP...DO...NOT...AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ryan screamed, yanking on his post as hard as he could.

"Ohhhhh." Sharpay tossed her head back, pulling Ryan's member free from his boxers.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Ryan continued to scream, pulling on the bed post.

"Ohhhh, I think you read for me big boy." She said, pulling her nightdress over her head.

Sharpay pulled herself on Ryan and pulled her thong down, just enough to expose herself to take him in.

"Here we go." She said, positioning his cock with her pussy, the two barely touching.

"THIS IS GONNA BE THE BEST FUCK OF YOUR..." She began, but before she could finish, a loud crunch and snap cut her off.

Suddenly Ryan swang his arm, with half of the backboard tied to it at her.

"AHHHHHHH." She screamed as she fell to the floor, Ryan knocking his entire dresser over.

"YOU WHORE!" He screamed, blood spurting from his wrist as he tried to untie his other hand.

"YOU ASSHOLE! WHY WON'T YOU JUST HAVE SEX WITH ME?" She screamed, pulling her thong back up.

"CAUSE YOUR MY..." He began...but suddenly he stopped and began to sniff.

"What's that?" He asked, still sniffing.

"I dunno..." Sharpay began, sniffing too,"Smells like...disappointment!"

"No seriously...smells like..." Ryan began, slowly turning to Sharpay...

He took a deep breath...

"...FIRE! Went down down down, as the flames went higher, and it burns burns, the ring of fire, the ring of fire..." Johnny Cash sang from the speakers on Troy's car.

"How come we always have to listen to stupid Johnny Cash?" Gabriella moaned, reclining in her seat.

"Gabriella Montez!" Troy gasped, slamming on the brakes.

"WOOOOW...TROY!" Gabriella cried, nearly flying out of her seat.

"We will NOT speak illy of Johnny Cash in THIS or any other car, truck bus, plane, train, house, appartment, condo, or anywhere. Now do I make myself clear?" He asked.

"Troy...he's just..." She began, laughing at how serious Troy was acting.

"Gabriella I have never struck a woman in my life but I swear to Cash, I will make an exception." He said, about an inch away from her face.

"Ok fine, I'm sorry...gosh." She said, looking away.

"Don't you apologize to me." He said, pointing at a figurine of Johnny Cash glued to his dashboard.

"I'm sorry Johnny Cash." She sighed.

"Aaaaaand?" He asked.

Gabriella let out a long, loud sign,"I'm sorry Johnny Cash, I'm sorry Jimi Hendrix, I'm sorry Chuck Liddell, I'm sorry Charles Barkley, I'm sorry Jesus, I'm sorry Stone Cold, and I'm sorry Mr. T."

"That's right." Troy smiled, brushing his fingers over every figurine."I'm getting the rest of The A-Team this weekend."

"Troy..."Gabriella began, "Since the musical's over...and since basketball season's over...I figured we would be spending more time together, but it seems like every weekend we go to Chad and Taylor's and you spend all night with him and I spend all night with Taylor..."

"Gabriella...we're not doing what you think...but are you and Taylor doing what we thought? Cause if you are, I want pictures." Troy grinned.

"NO! We're not...she...I...lesbian..." Gabriella stumbled in her speech, turning pale.

"Gabriella...calm down, it was just a joke." He laughed.

"Oh...yeah...haha." She forced a laugh.

"Well...since you think we haven't been spending enough time together...uhhhh, suprise!" He said, pulling into a fancy looking motel.

"Troy, what's this?" She laughed.

"It's uhhhhhh, The Royal Restings motel." Troy said, reading the sign.

"Why are we here?" She asked.

"I thought we could spend some time together, you know...here, I rented us a room for two nights about a month ago, it's really hard to book...uhhh, my parents stayed here on their honeymoon." He lied...about everything.

"Oh Troy this is soooooo nice!" She cried, throwing her arms around him,"But I don't have any extra cloths."

"Well that's fine because I was gonna let you go pick up a few new outfits with...this!" He exclaimed, pulling about a hundred and fifty dollars out of his wallet.

"This is incredible! I love you soooo much." She said, kissing his cheek.

"Yeah...I love you too." He smiled.

"Well, let's go to our room." He said, stepping out of his truck.

"Ok, just let me put on a little makeup, this place is so fancy looking." She smiled.

"No problem, I'll be waiting inside." He said, rushing out of the truck and into the motel.

He quickly walked up to the service desk.

"May I help you?" A young man in a suit asked.

"Hi...look...uhhhhhh, William, I need a room...like...tonight, and one of those fancy, nice, rich people rooms." Troy said.

"Ah, your must mean our executive suite?" The boy at the desk said.

"Yes, the executive suite." Troy nodded.

"Well, that's...three hundred dollars a night and rented out." The boy smiled.

"Look bro..." Troy began, grabbing the boy by the collar,"See that little fox out there?"

The boy nodded, looking at Gabriella adjusting her hair in Troy's car.

"She's with me, and if I can't get that suite, then she's gonna be mad at me, and that's gonna make me mad at you...get it?" Troy asked.

The boy pulled his jacket from Troy's hands and smirked,"Is that a threat...sir?"

Troy signed.

"Ok fine, I'll let you watch when we do it." He mumbled.

"And I get to keep the underwear." The boy smiled.

"What? No way, what am I suppose to tell her?" Troy asked.

"No..." The boy began, leaning in towards Troy's face,"I mean yours." He whispered.

Troy made a disgusted face as Gabriella walked into the hotel.

"Are we all set?" She asked.

"Yes miss, the executive suite is all ready for you two...please enjoy." The boy winked at Troy.

Troy shuddered and pressed the button on the elevator.Meanwhile...

"NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!!!" Ryan shouted.

"Ok, it's not that bad." Sharpay said.

"YOU BURNED MY ROOM DOWN!" He shouted, grabbing a handfull of ash.

"Ok, you burned your own room down, I was just trying to have sex with you." She said.

"DOES THAT SOUND ANY BETTER?" He shouted.

"Hi mom and dad, uh, I was asleep when Sharpay tied me up, she was playing with my cock when I accidentally set my room on fire, hope your not to mad, love Ryan and Sharpay." He said, throwing his hands in the air.

"Ok, just calm down, if we could start this, then we can fix it, Uncle James is like, a repairman, I'm sure he can help us." She said.

"I haven't seen him since I was thirteen." Ryan said.

"I know, remember when the hurricane came and he came from Texas and stayed with us and ended up moving out here." She said.

"Oh yeah." Ryan smiled,"I bet he can help rebulid my room."

"I'm sure he can, and it'll be fun for all of us." She smiled, adjusting her silk robe.

"What do you mean?" Ryan asked.

"Remember when he stayed with us?" She asked.

"Yeah..." Ryan nodded.

Sharpay turned and walked towards the restroom,"We took a shower together." She winked, closing the door.

Ryan made a disgusted face,"YOU WHORE!" He screamed.

"Ohhhh, my poor room." He moaned, stepping into the half charred bedroom...

_Thanks for all the reviews._

Ok, before we begin, two notes,

1. As you may have noticed, this fic has taken a humor turn. So everyone has thought it's soooo funny, so I decided to make it a total humor story, in every aspect, EXCEPT of course the sex, which will stay the same(Hot and awsome).

2. Gotta answer this review,

From???

Are U DX??

'chuckles' I'm, sorry, but I cannot confirm, nor deny that I am, THE ABSOLUTELY AMAZING author, The Orginal Asshole - DX. But if I was, which I'm not, or am I? I would be awfully proud of myself for making such an impact on this site, in fact I would suggest that this, what was it? DX, was the greatest author ever, even better than Shakesbeer or whatever that guys name was.(Why would you shake a beer, it ruins the taste), and you should go read and review EVERY single one of his stories, every chapter, of every story he's ever written, EVER. And that's all I got to say about that!(Stone Cold line)

Remember,

Reviews equal Story Porn.


	5. No clever title,to tired to think of one

"...Troy, did you really plan this out?" Gabriella asked, stretching out on a bed.

"Of course, I mean do you think I could just prance into a hotel as fancy as this, and just demand a room?" He laughed.

"I was just asking." She yawned, pulling her hair of a ponytail, and shaking it out.

Troy rinsed the soap off his face and stepped back into the room.

"You know Gabbi, during the game, all I could think about was you..." He began, turning towards the dresser.

"...I mean, how exactly do you keep your mind off the sexiest girl in the world?" He asked, a sensual tone in his voice.

"From the time we left that house, to this moment, I've been dying for...just one thing...maybe two." He said, pulling his shirt over his head, and tossing it into the dresser.

"And now..."He begam dimming the lights,"That we're all alone...I thought it could be a special night." He said, laying down next to her.

He waited a few seconds, expecting a passionate kiss, but instead was treated to soft, steady breathing.

"Gabriella?" Troy asked, gently rolling her over to face him.

She was sound asleep.

"You've gotta be kidding me?" He groaned.

"Man...sooooo close." He said, looking up and down her petite body, all the curves in all the right places, and yet still such a smart, intellectual girl.

"Pretty soon princess, all get you all alone." He whispered, gently pecking her soft lips, before slowly rising.

He stood up and carefully pulled the sheets over her.

"Man...and now I'm all worked up..." He said, looking down...down..."south".

He looked towards the bathroom.

He stepped inside and thought for a minute..."Man, I haven't done this since...this morning." He said, "Man...I've gotta get more intimate with Gabriella."

Meanwhile...

"Oh come on baby...you can tell me..._kiss_...anything..._kiss kiss_." Chad said, kissing up Taylor's neck, making her giggle and shiver.

"I can't...I can't...I'm gonna be...doing stuff..." She mumbled, lazily stroking his curly hair as they layed on his bed, Chad nuzzling her neck.

"But baby...it's the weekend...what about us?" Chad asked, planting soft kisses on her collar bone.

"Well...you were busy with Troy and you stupid game, and here I was about to give you something...special..." She said, sliding her hand down and grabing the front of his pants.

"Mmmmmm...baby don't tease me...come on...we could still have fun..." Chad said, raising her shirt.

"Nope...you blew it..." Taylor said, pulling her shirt back down.

"Ohhhhhhh...come on..." Chad said, rolling off her.

"To late..." She smiled

"But..." She began.

"Yeah?" Chad said, unbuttoning his pants.

"What would you do...if I told you, I mean hypothetically speaking...let's say...I...kissed...another girl." She said.

"Oh...hell yeah." Chad said.

Taylor sat up.

"And let's say...I...wanted to...see another girl naked?" She asked.

"Damn baby...talk about the perfect woman." He said.

"Let's say...now, in real life...I...had...sex...with another girl...I mean would you get mad?" She asked.

"Baby...do I look like a homo to you? I mean your out doing another girl...that's hot...that's hotter than hot, your on fire." He said, pulling her down and kissing her on the lips.

"Mmmmmmm...wait...wait..." She stopped him.

Chad pulled away.

Taylor look over at the nightstand.

She picked up her flashing cellphone.

don't 4get about 2morrow sexi girl, i can't wait 2 c u naked.

Sharpay's text read.

Taylor bit her lip.

"Who's that?" Chad asked.

Taylor thought for a second,"

"Ohhhh, just Gabriella..." She lied.

"Oh...ok." He said as Taylor closed her phone and set it back on the night stand.

"Now...where were we?" Taylor asked, plunging her hand down the front of Chad's boxers...

Meanwhile...

Sharpay was digging through her closet.

"Does this skirt clash with this thong?" She asked, raising up both said objects.

"...and then I'm gonna get grounded for burning my room down...and then they'll kick me out of the house, then I'll get raped by homeless people, and then..." Ryan was going on about what their parents were going to do to him.

"OH SHUT UP!" Sharpay screamed.

"YOU SHUT UP, THIS IS YOUR FAULT!" He shouted.

"Psh...yeah right, you dare try and involve me in this and I'll show mom and daddy the playgirl and bag of weed I found in your room." She said.

"I'M NOT GAY! And I don't even eat meat much less do drugs!" He shouted.

"Oh...who do you think they'll belive...you...or their innocent little girl?" She asked, making a puppy dog face.

"I hate you." He said, narrowing his eyes.

"I know, now help me pick out an outfit for my date tommorow." She smiled.

"My room...is burned down...and you are going on a date?" He asked.

"Well...not as a much a date as...she comes here, I screw her, she leaves, and we never talk again...type...thing." Sharpay said, looking away.

"She?...GAH! I DON'T EVEN WANNA KNOW!" Ryan exclaimed.

"It's Taylor...Taylor Mckessie." She said.

Ryan spun around..."Your gonna...have sex with...Taylor?"

"Yeah...why do you care?" She asked.

"I...I don't...I mean she was...acting really flirty with me today...and she told me I was cute..." Ryan said.

"Oh my God Ryan...YOU LIKE HER!" Sharpay exclamed.

"Well...I mean...she does have a nice body..." Ryan said...turning red.

"Hmmmmm, tel you what..." Sharpay said, standing up.

She picked up her cell phone and dialed a number.

"Hi...yeah...I need for workers...for tommorow to clean a burned room and repair it...yes...yes...no...upstairs...1638 Woodland Street...yes...ok, no problem...ok bye." She said, hanging up.

Ryan stared at her in awe..."Do you just...memorize random numbers?" He asked.

"When I'm bored." She said.

"But anyways, after they fix your room...when Taylor comes over...maybe...I'll let you two...you know..."hit it off" Sharpay said.

"Really...you'd do something...nice...for me?" He asked in disbelief.

"Sure..." She said.

"She'll be here tommorow...so be ready...I have a feeling a whole lot of intresting things are gonna happen next chapter...I MEAN...tommorow." She winked.

Review bitches, and I'll DOUBLE the story porn next chapter...that's right, two...maybe three pairings all in the next chapter...


	6. A VERY VERY VERY Important Authors Note

Ok, pay attention kiddies, cause I don't wanna hear,

"stwpid face,u ruined it 4 me!!!!!11!!!!11!!!!!!1!!!"

THIS CONTAINS A POTENTIAL HUUUUUUUUUUGE SPOILER FOR HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL 2, THAT MEANS IT GIVES AWAY A BIG PART OF THE MOVIE POSSIBLY.

And yes I'm aware this isn't what you expected, but I know it's what alot of you want so listen up,

So the current rumor for HSM 2 is that...

**Troy Bolton Dies**. 

Mark my words,

I swear on the graves of Owen Hart, British Bulldog, Mr. Perfect, Eddie Guererro, Chris Benoit, Andre The Giant, Rick Rude, Sherri Martel, The WWF, and ECW, if Troy Bolton dies Tommorow/Tonight(depending on when you read this), I will NEVER log into this or any account here on EVER AGAIN.

Start the countdown, let's see if Kenny Ortega's got the grapes to pull this off.


End file.
